


MCs Anonymous

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: What would happen if two women- who share more similarities than they realize- meet up for a night of drinks and camaraderie?(For ease of narrative, I have named the MCs after my own in each game.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	MCs Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting and reading! Follow me on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying

The idea was one she’d been sitting on for a while. A ridiculous notion, probably. But there had to be someone else out there like her, who had loved and lost as many men as she had in her twenty-some years of existence. 

She tucked a lock of straight, brown hair behind her ear, then fidgeted nervously with the tray of cookies she had laid out, shifting them around so that they were evenly spaced on the plastic platter. She pushed the stack of styrofoam cups back, then pulled them forward, finally settling on somewhere in the middle of the table. A pitcher each of water and lemonade sat next to them, and the brochures she’d had printed lay at the end, fanned out in a hopeful display.

A small, local hotel had been gracious to lend her a meeting room for two hours, once a week, beginning that night. She was excited and nervous, not quite sure what to expect, but hoping that at least a few people would want to share their stories and perhaps laugh– and cry– over their mutually similar experiences.

A glance at her watch: 7:32 PM. The ad she had posted online invited people to come at 7:30 and meet, chat, and commiserate with others who share her plight. She had included a bright, cheery photo of yellow tulips, hoping to send a message of comfort and hope to those who might have been interested. The ad read:

Are you in love with more than one man?   
Do you find yourself obsessing over your dating life, only to have your friends tell you that you’re crazy and something must be wrong with you?  
Do you have a habit of falling in love with the wrong men, only to trample on the hearts of the good men you leave in your wake?  
Do you spend abnormal amounts of time smiling at your phone while chatting with these men?  
Are these men an important, indispensable part of your life?  
Do you feel that you have an addiction? Or that your expectations are too idealistic or even completely unrealistic?  
Join in the discussion, Thursday evenings at 7:30 PM, at the RFA Hotel in downtown Loveland City. Refreshments (and tissues!) provided. This is a safe space for all.

At 7:45, she sighed loudly and sank into one of the metal folding chairs she had so painstakingly set up in a semi-circle, having been so optimistic that someone would show up. She tried not to lose hope. The ad had gone up late, she hadn’t paid for advertising, so it may have only reached a few dozen people on her Facebook page...and who was to say there were more out there? Maybe she was alone, with no one to understand, not even her coworkers, who couldn’t fathom living the life that she was currently wading through.

By 8:00, she had eaten three cookies and was pouting over a styrofoam cup full of weak lemonade when she heard a timid voice and the sound of the door opening.

“Hello? Anyone still here?” A slight figure– dressed in an off-white turtleneck sweater, long brown bangs obscuring her eyes– stepped tentatively into the meeting room. She looked around nervously, clutching the strap of her cross-body purse. She pushed her bangs aside to reveal wide, honey colored eyes, and smiled gently. 

The hostess stepped forward, extending her hand with a bright smile. “Hi! I’m Adeline. Thank you for coming!” 

Her guest smiled and accepted the handshake, her own hand cool and limp in Adeline’s firm, warm grip. “I’m Lucia. Are we…” She leaned to look over Adeline’s shoulder. “Are we the only ones here?”

Adeline nodded, gesturing to the empty chairs, the sweating pitcher of water, moisture bleeding into the paper table covering beneath it. “I was just about to pack up, honestly. I wasn’t sure that anyone had seen the ad.”

“Oh, I saw it, pretty much as soon as you posted. I just...ha.” She paused, eyes fixed on her shuffling feet. “My friends think I’m crazy. My mom thinks I’m crazy. God, I feel crazy most of the time, you know? Like...what the hell am I doing? Why am I like this?” She laughed then, the sound thick with irony, but she seemed to relax, her shoulders slumping slightly. “Can we sit? I’ve got a lot to unpack.”

Adeline studied the girl’s face thoughtfully for a moment, stroking her own chin as she pondered. “Tell you what. Help me put stuff away, and let’s go get a drink. I know a great little spot a few blocks away. Makes the best whiskey sour I’ve ever had.” She winked. “I’ve got a lot to say, myself. What do you think?”

~

An hour later, the two found themselves laughing, bonding over a drink in a corner booth at a local pub. The place was still relatively quiet, but the night was still young. An old style jukebox pumped 90’s rock into the atmosphere, and small groups of people gathered in various spots along the bar and at other tables. 

“So then, I get to this point with one of them, right? And it’s like…I wake up. Yeah. The next day, I wake up, and it’s as if it's all just been a vivid dream,” Lucia said, pausing to take a long slug of her drink. “You’re right, these are good.”

Adeline’s eyes hadn’t left the girl’s face since she started telling her story nearly fifteen minutes prior. “And you say it happens every eleven days?”

“Yeah. Give or take. Sometimes there’s a few days of normalcy, ya know? That’s the part I can’t figure out, though. I can’t go past eleven days. Is that some weird, universal number that I’m supposed to find some hidden meaning in?”

“Couldn’t say. Though, I wonder what would happen if you made different choices, you know? Maybe, if you could favor one over the other, and somehow make a conscious effort to just choose one, once and for all...it would change the outcome? Perhaps get you out of the loop, so to speak?”

Lucia’s laugh was throaty and pure, and she threw her head back against the padded booth, unable to keep her amusement in check. When she was good and finished, she reached across the table to grab Adeline’s hand meaningfully, looking her so directly in the eye it was uncomfortable. “Let me ask you this: if I asked you to choose between your four love interests, could you?”

“Five,” Adeline muttered quietly, averting her eyes.

“Huh?”

“F-five. There are five...that I’m in love with. And no, I couldn’t choose. They’re all so different, and I love them all for different reasons. Why would I ever want to choose? They fulfill every need I’ve ever had, and I’m quite happy with the arrangement.”

A wry, mischievous grin twisted on Lucia’s lips. “I’m sure you are. Do they...know about each other?”

Adeline nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks, though from the alcohol or embarrassment, she couldn’t be sure. Maybe a little of both. “They do. Indirectly. We’re all tied together in a way that’s difficult to explain. But I’m not sure if they know...you know....” She lowered her voice, leaning forward conspiratorially. “I would absolutely die if they knew I was sleeping with all of them. I am not a loose woman.” She glanced to the right, making sure no one was close or listening in before she continued. “But let me make it known that having the love of five different men is something I never dreamed I would experience. And…” her voice dropped even further, barely audible over the din of conversation and clinking glassware around them. “Two of them are brothers.”

Lucia gasped. "Oh, wow...same."

Adeline was floored. "Shut your mouth. Are you serious?"

Lucia nodded vehemently. "Twins, Adeline. They're fucking twins. And...they're so different."

Both women paused to take a long, thoughtful drink. Lucia plucked the cherry from her glass and popped it in her mouth, then slid across the bench. "Want another? I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

~

Three drinks in, tongues sufficiently loosed, they were practically drowning in giggles over the uncanny similarities of their respective...predicaments. The atmosphere in the bar became a bit more lively when a Karaoke night started sometime around 9:30, so they had to raise their voices at times to talk over the amateur singers. 

“Hold– hold on. You mean to tell me...that you travel through time? And you’re some kind of fuckin’...superhero?” Lucia’s speech had been slurring since the last drink, and she leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand with her elbow propped on the table, glossy eyes attempting to focus on Adeline, who looked to be feeling very much the same as her comrade. 

She puffed out her cheeks and released her breath through puckered lips. “I told you. It doesn’t make sense. I can go days, weeks, months...say maybe I’m with Victor, right? I spend the night at his house. And oh...pssshhh...what a house it is. He’s got, like, a piano that he bought from this auction, okay? A big, glossy black baby grand. Gorgeous instrument. And he doesn’t even play it. I mean, we had sex on it once. Talk about ‘making music together’.” She had a good chuckle at her own terrible pun before continuing. “Things are going good, no weird Evolver stuff is happening, and then BAM!” She slammed her fist on the table for emphasis, eyes widening when her drink sloshed over the rim of the glass. She soaked up the spill with a fistful of paper napkins before continuing. “I wake up. Next day. And Gavin is snoring in my ear. I can’t figure it out.”

“I don’t know how you do it. At least I have some kind of reliable schedule with mine. Though...eleven days isn’t much time to do a lot. Relationship wise, I mean. They’re so easy to fall for! And if I take a break between...hm. Say, I just need a minute. I can take a few days before it starts up again. Or weeks, if I need to. Some of the bad things that have happened…” A low whistle. “Let me just say that I’m amazed at how much of what I say to them– and how I say it– affects what the outcome will be. So...I’ve realized that there are seven different endings for each…” she struggled to find the right words, gesturing absently. “Each route, I guess you could say. Jumin for instance. Once, I played into his darker emotions. Under the right– well, I guess wrong– circumstances, Jumin can be extremely possessive and controlling. I know some people are into that, but Adeline. Listen. If you could have seen the look on his face when he told me that I wasn’t permitted to leave his penthouse without his knowledge? When he picked out all of my clothes and put tracking devices on my shoes? I...I guess if anything, it’s taught me that I have to be really careful with the words I choose to say to them. All of them. And it’s absolutely heartbreaking to see.”

She took a moment to catch her breath, as she had suddenly found herself entirely too worked up. Head buzzing from the alcohol, she steadied her breathing, feeling her heart pounding in her ears. 

“But you keep going back for more, don’t you?” Adeline’s grin was knowing, sympathetic, almost sad. “No matter how many times you get those horrible, bad endings, you keep going back to them. Because– “  
“Because I care for them! All of them. In completely different ways, of course. And ultimately, I want them all to be happy. But I’m only one person, ya know? And honestly, it gets pretty emotionally draining. They’ve all got issues. I mean, don’t we all? But my god, Adeline. It’s going to take me days to explain it all to you. Can we do this, like, every week or something? Or, can we talk on the phone? ‘Cause this shit gets deep. And I know yours does, too. Talk.” She settled back into the maroon, patent leather booth, swirling her drink before taking another sip. “You tell me some stuff. I’ve been rambling all night already.”

Adeline sighed and rubbed her cheeks, almost as if she were psyching herself up to start talking. “So, you know how I told you about the Evolver stuff, right? I’m a fucking queen– “ She stopped suddenly, realizing just how loud her voice had become. She dared a glance at Lucia and they shared a drunken giggle before she continued in a more subdued tone. “I’m some kind of queen. I apparently have these genes that this...this terrorist group is after, and they want my blood so they can, like...I don’t know, create this race of perfect people with superpowers. And they’re chasing me, Lucia. The whole time I’m being romanced and working and just trying to live a normal life, I’m being followed constantly by these henchmen and weirdos in black suits who are literally trying to kidnap me around every corner and it’s exhausting. I’m always running for my life and getting caught up in these dangerous situations and escaping just in time with the help of one of the guys.” She gulped down the dregs of her drink, then continued. “Somehow, one of them is always there with me. Well– maybe not right there, right away– but eventually. And they get me out! They take me home, and I wake up in my bed the next day. Well, not always my bed. Maybe, sometimes, with one of them. In his bed.” Her grin was crooked, and Lucia laughed knowingly, giving her a wink. “But its not always about the sex. It’s about the safety. The comfort of it, you know? To know that I’m taken care of. And being protected. That no matter where I am, one of them will find me.”

She paused to toy with a delicate golden bracelet that circled her wrist, sighing wistfully. 

“That’s pretty!” Lucia said, reaching out to touch the tiny charm. “What is that, a leaf?”

“A ginkgo leaf. Gavin gave this to me. I guess it has some kind of tracking device in it, and– “

Lucia thought of the trackers that Jumin had once installed in her personal belongings, and her jaw dropped. “Adeline, that’s...wow, that’s really possessive of him. Do you wear it all the time?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I’ve never thought of it that way. He says it’s for my protection, and he can immediately sense when I’m in danger if I have it on. And he’s able to somehow find my location by a little chip in the leaf, from what I understand. It works! I can vouch for it. And I don’t find it possessive or controlling at all. I guess I didn’t see the parallels in your story until just now. Wow…” She drew the last word out, mulling over their conversation thus far. “It’s crazy how similar we are. But how different, too. Can I tell you something else?”

“Shoot.”

She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Alcohol had that effect on her. Adeline could go from happy-go-lucky, not a care in the world, to sobbing into her hands in less than the time it took to order another drink. She sighed heavily, tears swimming in her red-rimmed eyes. “I know it’s all going to end someday. I know that it can’t last forever, and I’ll have to really wake up and smell the coffee, so to speak.”

“Nah. I’ve been doing this shit for four years. No one says you have to do anything. I mean, do I wish I could have a normal relationship with a normal person? Um..maybe. Sometimes. But I’ll tell you, Adeline. I think...I think I’ve been ruined for any future relationships I might ever end up in. I’m a little scared to think that I might be stuck, too.” Each word came out a bit slower than the one before it as Lucia suddenly had her own realization, right there in that little, hole-in-the-wall dive bar, sitting across the table from this woman who– against all odds– shared her struggles. Who knew exactly what it was like to feel what she felt and experience the same roller coaster of emotion that came with the territory of living in their fantasy-meets-reality world. 

“And the question I ask myself daily, is ‘Why? Why don't I just stop? Why can't I put it down and walk away? Because, if I really wanted to, that's all it would take. Why do I care so much for these people who aren't really even...there, you know?"

Adeline was about to answer when they heard a shout, immediately followed by the sound of breaking glass and a loud commotion from the other side of the bar where the sound system was set up for Karaoke. There seemed to be an argument breaking out over whose turn it was to sing next. Lucia stood up and leaned forward, squinting her eyes, jaw dropping in disbelief. 

"No fucking way…" she slurred, gripping the edge of the table for support when she stumbled. That long mane of silver hair in her line of sight belonged to none other than Zen, whose heart she had shattered in her most recent route when she'd chosen Jumin Han over him for the fourth time.

“Look, I don’t care how famous you say you are, I know I put my request in before you, and it’s my turn!” Zen was almost spitting in the blonde man’s face, who stood nose to nose with him, his cerulean eyes wide and sparkling with mischief.

Adeline stood up beside Lucia and grabbed hold of her hand to steady herself. “Kiro?” she murmured.  
Lucia turned to her. “Do you know him?”

She nodded vehemently, stepping forward and pulling Lucia with her. “That’s Kiro. And if people find out he’s here, this whole place is going to be mobbed with fans.” 

“I’m telling you, pretty boy, I’ve got a standing date every Thursday night with this microphone, and you’re cramping my style here. Now if you’d step aside and let a real star take the stage, I’ll show you– “

He stopped short when Adeline laid her hand on his forearm, her grip insistent, warning. “Kiro, what are you doing? Does Savin know you’re here?” 

He looked down at her hand, then up at her face, positively beaming at her before scooping her into his arms. “My best girl! You didn’t tell me you’d be out tonight, or I would have brought you with me!” He set her down and kissed her forehead, hands smoothing over her shoulders.

Beside them, Zen and Lucia were having their own reunion of sorts, Lucia looking all kinds of apologetic while Zen blushed a deep red, scratching the back of his neck. In the wake of these impromptu, unexpected reunions, another singer had claimed the microphone, and the emcee strongly encouraged the two couples to back away from the makeshift stage by not-so-subtly pushing them toward a table off to the side. 

“Lucia...are you drunk?” Zen asked, pulling out a chair for her and helping her sit before sidling up beside her. He turned his chair around and straddled it, arms crossed over the back with his chin resting on top. Even in the dim lighting of the bar and through the haze of smoke, his alabaster skin shone brilliantly, and the way his carnelian eyes took her in made her wish the ground would just swallow her up. Zen was the perfect specimen, and he knew it. What made things worse was that she was currently with Jumin, and the two men rarely saw eye to eye. 

“Maybe a little. I’m okay. I’m...I’m surprised to see you here.” Her gaze drifted to where Adeline and Kiro sat together, their knees touching, Kiro holding her hands in a tender, whimsical sort of way. He seemed sweet, concerned for her well-being. She watched as he ruffled Adeline’s hair and kissed her cheek, his laughter clear and melodic when she whispered in his ear. “I didn’t even know you came to this part of town.”

Zen chuckled quietly, reaching out to touch her cheek but faltering halfway, letting his hand fall between them, his eyes full of a certain sadness only he could pull off. He was probably drawing upon some of his acting ability, but she couldn’t help but feel terribly sorry for him. Just as he was about to offer an explanation, Lucia’s phone buzzed in her pocket against her thigh. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out, biting her lip at the sight of the notification.

Jumin: Are you alright? I haven’t seen you much in the chats today. 

She sighed and typed out a quick response, mumbling an apology to Zen. 

Lucia: I’m okay. Busy day. I’ll have to catch up later. Sorry to worry you!

Jumin: Understandable. We’re always here, waiting for you when you’re ready. Take good care of yourself. We’ll talk soon.

“Anyway, I’ll walk you home, okay? You look really tired, and it’s late.” Zen stood up and offered her a hand. She stole a glance at Adeline, who, in turn, threw her a look that said she was ready to leave too, but not with Kiro. They understood each other without having to speak a word, and it felt good. To have someone who just got it. 

“Actually, Zen, um, we have an Uber scheduled to come soon. My friend Adeline and I came together, and we’d feel safe staying together. I mean, I hope you understand.” Not to mention Jumin would be devastated if he knew Zen took her home.

Adeline also said her goodbyes to Kiro. “Lucia and I will be fine! But you, sir,” she poked him in the chest, looking up at him with her brows knitted together. “You need to get yourself out of here before someone recognizes you.” She looked around to be sure no one has yet, and was relieved to see that most patrons at this hour are too drunk and lost in their own conversations to care much about the Karaoke showdown that had happened only moments before. 

Kiro pouted, hanging his head. “You’re right. This wasn’t one of my best ideas, was it? I’ll do as you say, Miss Chips.” He lifted his head and smiled brightly, giving her a wink. “I’ll see you tomorrow? We have a lunch date, remember?” And he bounced away, giving Zen a sidelong glance before grabbing his coat and hat, whistling merrily as he headed out the door.

“It is getting late,” Zen said. “I need to go home and get some rest, too. I have an audition tomorrow morning and I don’t want to be puffy from staying up all night.” He turned to Adeline and flashed her a brilliant smile. “Adequate sleep is essential to perfect skin like mine. Let me know if you’d like any tips. Anytime! I know all there is to know about proper self care!”

Adeline nodded slowly, sharing a look with Lucia, who only laughed knowingly. “I think Adeline knows enough about skin care, Zen. But I’m sure she appreciates the offer.” She reached to touch Adeline's hand and offered a grin. "Let's leave these boys to it, shall we?"

Laughing, Adeline agreed. "Thank you, Zen. It was a pleasure meeting you! I'd love to hear you sing sometime!"

"The pleasure was all mine, honey. I'm sure we'll meet again," he said with a wink.

"Don't worry, he calls all women 'honey'", Lucia explained, threading her arm through Adeline's as they left. "A natural born beauty and a huge flirt because of it. He knows he's gorgeous. Your Kiro is cute, too. Though he doesn't seem to be quite as full of himself as Zen."

"Maybe not, but he's famous! He's on tour several times throughout the year, and he's a hell of an actor, too!" Again, the similarities between their men had them in awe of their individual situations. 

They waited on the sidewalk together for a few minutes before their ride came. Sliding into the back of the car, Adeline caught the driver's eye and gave him a small smile via the rearview mirror. He didn't appear to smile back, but she was taken aback for a moment at how brilliant his green eyes shone, even in the relative darkness of the car's interior. 

"All set?" he asked quietly, pushing his silver hair away from his face before settling his hands on the wheel. Lucia looked up sharply at the sound of his voice.

"Saeran?" 

He pressed a hand against the passenger seat headrest and turned to look at her, his expression unchanged. In fact, he looked bored and completely uninterested. "Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were working anywhere yet…" she began.

"Gotta earn my keep at Saeyoung’s somehow. I'm not a fucking freeloader. So which one of you am I dropping off first?" 

Adeline timidly raised a hand. "Me, please." She gave him the address and he turned back to face the front with a heavy sigh.

"Him, too?" Adeline mouthed with a crook of her thumb at Saeran. Lucia nodded once, and the ride to Adeline's apartment was silent from that moment on.

Both women got out of the car at their stop, Saeran looking confused "You staying here, too, Lucia? If you're worried about confidentiality, keep in mind, I already know the address to Rika's apartment." He grinned sardonically and tapped his index finger against his temple, and Lucia suddenly felt ridiculous. 

"You're right. In that case, give me just a sec, will you?" She didn't wait for a response before pulling Adeline into a hug.

"Thanks for this! I mean it. We need to meet again next week. Or whenever. Call me, text me, whatever you need, okay?" Were those tears swimming in her eyes?

Adeline pushed her own tears away with the back of her hand with a quiet sniffle. "That means a lot. This was so fun and comforting and just...exactly what I needed. I should be the one thanking you!"

"Lucia! You done yet?" Saeran. "Got another rider in 15 minutes. Hurry up."

She released Adeline and took a couple of steps toward the car. "See you later!" she said with a wave, sliding into the back seat. Saeran shook his head silently and drove off, a little faster this time than last. She always had trouble reading him, and tonight was especially confounding. The haze of alcohol settled heavily on her thoughts, not to mention the groundbreaking realizations she had tonight. It had all been a whirlwind, and she was glad to have come away from it with a new friend and perhaps a better understanding of why she was so caught up in these men, this lifestyle she found herself immersed in.

"Jumin treating you okay?" Saeran suddenly blurted. She was taken aback for a moment, but nodded slowly, briefly meeting his gaze as he checked the rearview mirror. 

"Yeah. I think we'll be okay this time. He's been very gentle, and I've been careful about how to nurture him." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you okay, Saeran?"

Of course, he laughed. "Don't worry yourself over me. I'm fine. Just impatiently waiting my turn." 

~

Across town, Adeline steps off the elevator and fumbles in her purse for the key to her apartment. She's so caught up in rummaging through her belongings that she barely feels the hand pressing gently on her shoulder. It isn't until he speaks that she becomes aware of his presence.

"Did you lose something?" he croons, and she can hear the way his lips curve into a smile. It makes her smile, too, and she covers his hand with hers, looking up into his violet eyes. 

"Lucien. Yes, my key. I know it's in here, but I can't seem to find it." He cups her cheek in his hand, fingers splaying across her skin, into her soft hair. His gaze is so full of love and gentle chastising that she nearly swoons on the spot and has to steady her tipsy self on his forearm. He supports her at the elbow before pulling her close.

"Why don't you come over for a bit? Let me make you a cup of tea, and we can look through your purse a bit more thoroughly. I'm sure your key is in there somewhere."

Why does everything Lucien suggests sound like an innuendo? she thought to herself, suppressing a giggle. He eyed her curiously, pushing open to door to his apartment and leading her inside. "Did you at least have a fun time tonight?" he asked.

She smiled to herself, sober enough to know she couldn't give him details, but silently recalling the events of a most revealing evening. "Oh Lucien, you have no idea…"


End file.
